Favorite Morning
by gungoesfirst
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot with Parker, Brennan, and Bones.


This is just a cute fluffy one-shot. Please read and review. (:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. **

* * *

Switching Parker to her other hip, Brennan struggled to reach into the back of the cabinent. Deciding that it wasn't worth putting the boy down, she settled on a yogurt from her fridge instead.

"Bones." She heard parker say as she sat down on her couch. "Momma."

"Yes, Parker?" he had started calling her that when Booth dropped him off at the beginning of the week. Booth had a field mission a few states away, and Brennan was his logical choice of baby sitter. Rebecca passed away a couple of months ago, in a car accident. Logically, he was coping, and she was fine with the new name.

"Can you tell me a story?" Parker whispered.

"Of course." She started to say when there was a knock on her apartment door.

Gathering up Parker in her arms, she walked over and opened the door.

"Booth, you're early." Booth could have sworn she sounded disappointed.

Parker held on to her even tighter. He had only left her arms when one of them had to use the restroom, or bathe. Another coping mechanism, Brennan thought.

"Yeah, we caught the bad guy." Booth smiled his charm smile and held out his hands for his son. "C'mon bub, let's go." Booth was shocked when Parker turned away to snuggle further into his partner's side.

Booth grabbed him and was even more shocked when he began to struggle and scream. "Bones! Bones, momma! Momma!"

Dispite Booth's face, telling her otherwise, Brennan listened to her gut and took the boy from Booth. "Shhh, Parker, it's okay baby. I'm here."

"Bones, what the hell?" Why was parker calling Bones mom, and why did he not want him?

"Booth, logically, Parker has attached himself to me, I suppose I am acting as a mother figure. He's been through a lot, and he needs a woman's reassurance. He hasn't left my arms all day, I don't think he's going to start now." Sighing, she walked further into her apartment, allowing Booth to step inside. "Why don't you two stay the night? You can have the guest room." And without letting him answer, she walked into her bedroom and shut the door.

Laying Parker down on the bed wasn't easy, he refused to let go of her neck.

"Parker, baby, I'm just going to go brush my teeth. I'll be right back, I promise." He seemed to think about what she said and then he asked " Will you leave the door open?"

She smiled, "Of course." At that, he let go of her.

Even with the adjacent bathroom door open, she didn't seem to hear Booth slip inside of her bedroom and onto her bed. Turning off her bathroom light, she slipped out of the robe she had on and walked into the room.

"Booth, what are you doing?" Booth looked up from the left side of the bed and grinned.

"The guest bed is lumpy. Now this is what I'm talking about." He patted the middle of the bed.

"It is not lumpy. I do not buy lumpy furniture." She sighed, crawling to the middle, in between her two Booths. Immediately, Parker snuggled up with his back to her stomach and she felt Booth's legs brush up against hers. She was suddenly aware of the skimpy short and tank top pajamas she had on. Then she realized that she probably gave Booth a show crawling onto the bed.

* * *

The next morning Brennan woke up to find her legs intertwined with Booth's, and his hand on her hip. Her hand was laced with Parker's. She smiled, realizing how comfortable this all seemed. She moved back only an inch before finding Booth's chest and she closed her eyes, drifting back to sleep.

Booth awoke, realizing that sometime during the night, his and Brennan's bare legs had become intertwined. He placed his hand on her hip, knowing that if she were awake, he'd probably have his arm twisted behind his back, or worse, broken. But it all felt so right, as if he'd been doing it for years.

He felt Brennan stir, and decided not to move his hand. Seconds later her back was pressed firmly on his chest. 'Wow' he thought. That was unexpected. He fell back asleep, perfectly content.

The two were rudely awoken by Parker jumping on the bed. After seeing that they were awake, he plopped down on top of Brennan, who let out an 'Oof!' Before launching a tickle attack on him.

"Stop! Stop!" He laughed, out of breath. Booth smiled at the scene before him. He was glad Brennan had baby sat for him this week. This was definitely one of his most favorite mornings.


End file.
